In order to perform network layout planning, optimization, and maintenance, network technicians may be required to locate and ascertain the status of the network's elements (NEs). This process may become problematic in situations where the network comprises many NEs, the technician is unfamiliar with the facility that houses the network, network components are obscured from view, and/or network components are not clearly labeled. These problems may be exacerbated by the utilization of mobile network elements that may be moved around the facility by other users. Such mobile network elements may not remain in predictable locations and may be difficult to locate on demand.